The First Magician
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Before Fiore was known as Fiore, it was known as Sanzes. That is magic was founded, by a man known as Jordan Baines. He was a genius when it came to magic, anything else, he failed in life. What'll happen to this immortal magician from ancient times?
1. Jordan Baines

In the year A15, which is millions of years before Fairy Tail's existence, a man known as Jordan Baines was researching into how to make Humans even stronger. So that they wouldn't go through the same thing that happened in A10. A battle between Humans and Dragons. Sanzes, a country in which is in Ishgar Continent. The country of Sanzes wanted to bring peace between the known races. But the Dragons didn't take too lightly to that and attacked them.

Now, on March 21, A15, Jordan was working on a research project which could change the fate of all Humanity. Jordan was in a research room with some of his assistants saying, "These contradictions are intense. We need to figure out how to fix these issues that we keep running into."

One of his five assistants asked, "What are we even looking for?"

Jordan answered, "Any sign of us getting stronger. Right now, we're just sitting ducks waiting for another attack. Swords can't kill a Dragon. We need to make something that will kill the Dragons."

One of his assistants said, "Meaning that you want us to become Dragon Slayers."

Jordan said, "Well, that's a start at least. Humans are known as the weakest beings in the known universe. And I don't want that to be the case any longer."

A soldier of Sanzes appeared saying, "The King would like a word with you, Dr. Baines."

Jordan heard that and then said, "Understood. Keep trying to figure it out. Right now, we got nothing."

They said, "Yessir."

The soldier took Jordan to the castle asking, "How is your research doing anyway?"

Jordan answered, "When we actually think that we're getting somewhere, we're getting nowhere. And when we don't get anywhere, we get somewhere. It's like when we mess up, we get results that we like. But when we do the right thing, it screws everything up."

The soldier said, "That really is tough work."

Jordan said, "You could say that again."

As soon as they got to the throne room, the soldier said, "I have brought you Dr. Baines, your majesty."

The King said, "Thank you very much, Vincent. You may leave us."

The soldier, Vincent Williams said, "Yessir."

Vincent took off and closed the doors behind him. The King said, "I don't believe that we met before, but I did know your parents."

Jordan said, "I heard about you from them, your majesty."

The King said, "Come closer. No need to distance yourself from me."

Jordan said, "OK."

He started walking forward and the King said, "Well, I hear that you've been causing a ruckus across my country."

Jordan said, "Hell, I'm just trying to figure out a way to make us stronger than we are right now. Swords aren't going to cut it against the Dragons."

The King said, "You really think that you can do it?"

Jordan answered, "I've been trying for the past month. Right now, we keep going back and forth in our research."

The King smiled and then said, "I see."

The King's 1st daughter appeared and then the King said, "You seem to be quite busy at the current moment, Dr. Baines."

Jordan said, "I'm not a real doctor. And you know that."

The King said, "Yes, I do know that, kid. I want to know more about this research that you are working on."

Jordan said, "All that I can tell you is that it's known as the Dragon Slayer Project. We just happened to name it today."

The King's daughter sat down and then looked at him and the King said, "When do you think that it'll be ready?"

Jordan answered, "Good question."

The doors were kicked open and then a man appeared looking at Jordan and then Jordan looked at him and then said, "So, it has begun, huh?"

The man charged toward Jordan and then Jordan said, "I'm more of a fighter than a scientist, old man."

Jordan launched himself toward the man running toward him. The soldiers started to appear after him, but as soon as Jordan got close to him, the man took out a syringe and went to stab him with it, but Jordan punched his arm out of the way causing the syringe to fly out of his hands. The man growled and looked at him and then Jordan looked at it and then looked at the man and said, "You went into my laboratory."

He smiled and punched Jordan in the face and he stumbled backwards a little bit. The man went to kick Jordan's face, but Jordan bent his body backwards and then lifted his foot up and his foot was about to hit his crotch, but the man caught his foot and pulled him forward and Jordan's foot slipped off of the ground. The man saw that and then Jordan brought his foot back into position and launched himself up and roundhouse kicked him in the head. The man stumbled to the left and Jordan landed on his torso first and then the man growled and then yelled, "Jordan!"

Jordan said, "He really does love me."

The King said, "Kill the man already."

The man grabbed the syringe and swung it at Jordan again, but Jordan kept his hand away from his body. The soldiers took their swords out and then the man whispered, "It is your turn to sleep in the abyss."

He heard that and then the man overpowered Jordan and stabbed his heart with it and Jordan screamed as the man injected the serum into him. Jordan felt it and then lightning appeared out of nowhere causing him to scream immensely. The soldiers chopped his head off of his body and the blood gushed out of his body. The King growled and then Jordan stopped squirming around and screaming after the lightning vanished. He laid there and didn't move an inch since then. The soldiers tore the man's body off of Jordan and took the syringe out of his heart and then asked, "What the hell was this stuff anyway?"

The King answered, "A research project that he was working on to make us Humans stronger than we are now. And it seems that his work got him killed. Check for a pulse."

The Princess looked at him and then a soldier put two fingers by his neck and looked for his pulse. He didn't feel anything and then went to feel if there was a pulse near his wrist. After that, he looked at the King shaking his head and a soldier said, "Sir, his research assistants were slaughtered in a bizarre way. It's not even funny how they died."

The King growled and asked, "Who the hell is this man?"

A soldier answered, "Oh, isn't this the kid that lives down the street from you, Jenkins?"

A soldier, Ryan Jenkins answered, "Now that you mention it, you're right. He is. His name is Quincy Sirius. He rather have the Dragons kill us than live."

The Princess said, "Unforgivable."

Ryan said, "His parents passed away during the attack. Similar to Dr. Baines."

The King said, "That's why Dr. Baines is working so hard to help Humanity fight. He doesn't want what happened 5 years ago to happen again. And this man wants it to happen again. Shit."

While they were talking, Jordan was in a complete black room.


	2. The Magical Being

In the complete black room, Jordan was all alone. Jordan said, "This is one hell of a way to die. Death just brings you to a black room where you can see anything. This honestly sucks."

A voice appeared, "What makes you think that you are dead, Human?"

Jordan heard that and then said, "And now I'm hearing voices."

The voice said, "You most definitely aren't hearing things. I'm real. But you can't see me."

Jordan heard that and then said, "You are joking, right?"

The voice answered, "No I'm not. You may be dead out there, but in here, you are 100% alive. Your conscious is now connected to the Magical World of another universe. Which is allowing me to contact you from the dead."

Jordan said, "Now, you just confused the fuck out of me. What the hell are you trying to say?"

The voice answered, "All your research has brought you to this very moment that might change Humanity's fate. Plus, you are trying to be similar to Dragnof, correct?"

Jordan answered, "As in the country within Ishgar Continent, then yes. The Dragons and Humans co-exist there. But anywhere else, they do not live like them."

The voice said, "Well now, I, Zidrus, Magic Dragon Goddess of another universe, am here to help you with your goal. Also, I won't be the only one helping you achieve your goal."

Jordan said, "Dragon's are the enemy of my world. And you think that I'll trust you to help me?"

Zidrus smiled and answered, "Trust me, I already know that you don't trust Dragons. That is why I won't appear as a Dragon. I will appear as a Human being and I will assist you as much as possible. You wanted to make Humanity stronger, then this is how you are going to do it."

Jordan said, "If you appear, then how will I be able to see you anyway?"

Zidrus answered, "The lights will turn on. In 3..." Jordan heard that and Zidrus said, "2. 1."

She snapped her fingers and then the lights turned on as she said, "Bingo."

Jordan looked around and then saw images of women in bikinis all around the place and then Zidrus said, "So, you are into that sort of thing."

Jordan looked at them and then sweat was falling down his face and Zidrus laughed and said, "You are honestly sweating to death."

Jordan said, "I didn't expect that to be here. That's all there is to it."

Zidrus said, "I could change if you want."

Jordan looked at her and said, "You do that, then I won't be able to focus."

Zidrus said, "You can't even focus right now."

Jordan sighed and then said, "So entirely true."

Zidrus looked at the photos and asked, "Are all of these people famous models or something?"

Jordan answered, "Yes. From 200 years ago to today. I collect their magazines every chance I get."

Zidrus laughed and then said, "To be expected from you. But who cares about that right now. I'm here to help you achieve your goal."

Jordan heard that and then Zidrus looked at the photos and then asked, "What to start with? Well, due to me being a Dragon, I'll teach you how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Then there is a being that is a Demon who will appear to teach you Devil Slayer Magic. And so much more. You'll be the first magician in your world. And you'll be the strongest known magician in the multiverse. Which is quite sad if you ask me. A new magician becoming the strongest magician in history."

Jordan laughed and then said, "So true. So, how about we get started?"

Zidrus said, "Agreed."

She said, "Well, you were already injected with the serum, so you could already use magic. All we Gods have to do is help you use the magic properly."

Jordan said, "I see."

Zidrus said, "Test it out. Think of an element and make it appear."

Jordan placed his right hand out and then started thinking about fire and then after 5 minutes of thinking about the fire, a flame appeared around his hand. Zidrus said, "As you just saw, a flame appeared out of the blue as you thought of it. Meaning that if you don't think of the element before you attack, then you might end up sending the wrong element at your enemy. Meaning that I could say 'Roar of the Ice Dragon' and fire appears instead due to you not visualizing it in your head. You must visualize it all to make the magic spell that you want to appear. In future generations of Humanity, it'll be easier for Humanity to use magic without even needing to visualize anything. And just say what they need to be done."

Jordan said, "I see. Magic seems difficult to use."

Zidrus said, "Trust me when I say this. I taught many people Dragon Slayer Magic, and you are the first one to connect through multiple universes."

Zidrus continued training him as he would be her greatest student to date. 25 minutes later, Zidrus looked at him use his magic and then said, "No, no, no. You are still doing it wrong. After you visualize the flame, say the spell out loud."

Jordan said, "Oh, that's what I messed up. I kept saying it in my head."

Zidrus heard that and then said to herself, "In his head, huh? And it had that much impact. How will he do with saying it out loud?"

Jordan looked at her and then Zidrus said, "Hit me as hard as you can."

Jordan asked, "Are you sure?"

Zidrus answered, "Yes."

Jordan said, "Alright."

He started visualizing the flame and then swung at her saying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." As soon as Jordan's fist impacted against Zidrus' face, Zidrus felt the impact clearly and her head barely moved an inch after the punch. Zidrus said, "Nice punch indeed. See the difference in power of when you say it in your head and out loud. But if you continue to practice with it in your head, then you might become as strong as you are when you say it out loud."

Jordan said, "I see. Sounds like fun."

Zidrus looked at him and then while she was training him, the King said, "Bury Dr. Baines in the graveyard with all of the fallen during the attack 5 years ago."

The Princess said, "Agreed. I believe that he would want the same thing."

The soldiers said, "Yessir."

They lifted his body up and carried him to the cemetery and the gravedigger started digging a hole for Jordan. 25 minutes later, the hole was complete and then the soldiers dumped him down into the ground and closed the coffin up. After closing the coffin, the soldiers helped the gravedigger put the dirt back into the ground. Zidrus saw that he stopped moving and then said, "Hey, are you ok?"

Jordan answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I got dumped."

Zidrus said, "Oh yeah, they just put you in your grave. They literally think that you are dead while you are literally still alive inside of your conscious only."

Jordan sighed and then Zidrus said, "Plus, once you are done training with the Gods, then you'll be able to create the serum for everyone within Sanzes. Your country."

Jordan smiled and then said, "Alright. Let's continue."


	3. Second Dragon Attack: Jordan Appears

After 50 years of training within his conscious, only 5 years passed in the real world. The God of Magic of an unknown universe said, "You have learnt up to 50 years worth of magic. And successfully completed all of our tasks in which you were asked to complete. You are an amazingly fast learner. Use your magic to make the serum for the rest of Humanity. It'll help you figure out what the problem was with your serum."

Jordan heard that and then asked, "Can I get something to eat now?"

The God of Magic answered, "Of course."

He made a lot of food appear and then Jordan started eating it all. He saw that and then said, "You really are a hungry person."

Jordan said, "Well, I like to eat. It's another bad habit of mine."

He said, "Like collecting pictures of women in bikinis?"

Jordan answered, "Yes. Just like collecting pictures of women in bikinis. By the way, how much time has passed in the real world? It feels like I've been here for 50 years."

The God of Magic asked, "Were you not listening to what I said earlier? You've learned 50 years worth of magic. But only 5 years have passed since you literally died. Well, to phrase it even harsher, you officially died on March 21, A15. Now, it is March 21, A20. And something big is about to happen."

Jordan asked, "How big are we talking here?"

Zidrus appeared along with the other Gods that helped him answering, "The second Dragon attack is starting. It seems that they still don't believe in peace with your nation. Agreed. It seems that they would rather kill you all than live together like in Dragnof. Maybe once you appear before them, you could change their minds. Yeah, you are the key to all of this. 1 Human against a group of Dragons. Who will win? Humanity or Dragons? No one knows because it didn't happen yet. 50 years have passed inside of this room, but only 5 years have passed in the real world. You are currently in your grave. And you'll need to force your way out of it. And don't worry about a thing. You are going to be considered as a God once you are revived after all."

Jordan said, "Revived from the dead. Meaning that I'll literally be immortal."

Zidrus said, "In official terms, it isn't literally be immortal. It's officially a fact that you'll be immortal."

The God of Magic said, "Just like us beings that helped you learn how to properly use your magic. You must stop the Dragons from destroying your kingdom. Everything is entirely up to you."

Jordan asked, "How do I revive myself?"

They answered, "You can't. That's where we all come into play. You are going to be revived by us Gods. So, we do hope that you do not fail us. We love you more than anyone. Good luck kid. You'll need it."

They all appeared around him and then held each others hands and started speaking in some unknown language and then after 5 minutes, Jordan disappeared from his conscious and then they said, "Jordan Baines, considered to be a doctor by his people. He is the only known Human willing to do something about this threat. What will he show the future of Humanity and the Dragons? Will he be the one that destroys all life on Earthland? Or will he save all life within Earthland? The choice is entirely up to him."

While they were talking with each other, a group of Dragons from a cave near the country of Sanzes started flying over to Sanzes to destroy it once and for all. As soon as they got to the capital, the King said, "I knew it. The Dragons would come back. Get the arrow squad out there and start firing as many arrows as possible. We're not losing today. For Dr. Baines, we will not die today."

The soldiers started getting into position and then the Princess asked, "What are we going to do if we do fail?"

The King answered, "We die if we fail. We live if we drive the Dragons off. We must accomplish our mission and drive the Dragons off of our land."

Explosions started occurring outside of the castle and then the soldiers were screaming and then a Dragon spoke saying, "We are not going to lose to such petty tricks. Arrows are weak against Dragon scales."

They continued to breath fire all over the city and then after 15 minutes of the King's Heavenly Guard putting up one hell of a fight to protect all of its citizens, an explosion occurred from the cemetery. The Dragons heard that and then turned toward the cemetery and asked, "What the hell was that? I don't know. Some explosion from the cemetery of the dead people that we killed. Impossible. Everyone should be dead."

Jordan jumped out of his grave and then roared like a Dragon yelling, "I am Jordan Baines and I'm back from the dead bitches."

It started to rain throughout the country and the Humans that the Dragons killed recently started to get back up and the King asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Jordan appeared in the middle of the battlefield and then Vincent said, "Impossible."

Ryan said, "Dr. Baines is supposed to be dead. You died 5 years ago."

The Dragons heard that and then looked down at him and started firing at him, but Jordan placed his hand up and mirrors appeared all over his body and each of the attacks vanished and then appeared again flying toward the Dragons. As that happened, the Dragons said, "This Human is different from the rest of them. What the hell is with him? Kill him already."


	4. Jordan vs 5 Dragons of Destruction

Jordan appeared in the middle of the battlefield and then Vincent said, "Impossible."

Ryan said, "Dr. Baines is supposed to be dead. You died 5 years ago."

The Dragons heard that and then looked down at him and started firing at him, but Jordan placed his hand up and mirrors appeared all over his body and each of the attacks vanished and then appeared again flying toward the Dragons. As that happened, the Dragons said, "This Human is different from the rest of them. What the hell is with him? Kill him already."

The Dragons moved out of the way and then Jordan looked at the 5 Dragons. Jordan looked at them and then said, "Sansez is mine to protect."

The 5 Dragons laughed and then said, "You are a mere Human. You won't be able to fight against us. We are Dragons. You are Humans. Die."

Jordan looked up at the sky and then placed his hands up and then lightning flew down toward the Water Dragon. The Water Dragon felt that and started roaring loudly. He started falling to the ground. Jordan looked at them and the Water Dragon collapsed to the ground. The Fire Dragon looked at him and then said, "Impossible. Who the hell are you?"

Jordan answered, "Jordan Baine. A doctor who died trying to create magic for people to use."

The Lightning Dragon went to strike him down with a lightning bolt, but Jordan placed his hand up in the blink of the eye and the lightning bolt disappeared when it touched his hand. The Lightning Dragon said, "This is a Human. The weakest species in the universe. How is it that one of the four of us was wiped out already?"

The Grass Dragon said, "You really think that you can win."

The Water Dragon got up and charged toward Jordan. Jordan started flying toward the Water Dragon. The Dragons roared loudly and then Jordan uppercutted the Water Dragon as the Lightning Dragon went to strike him. The Water Dragon flew up into the lightning strike and the Lightning Dragon roared and Jordan kept the attack going. The Ice Dragon flew down toward Jordan and appeared on the ground looking at the castle. Jordan turned into an icicle and started falling to the ground. Vincent saw that and then said, "My god. Is this the end of Sansez?"

Ryan said, "Shit. Protect Sansez with your life."

The Ice Dragon whipped its tail back and the icicle of Jordan shattered into millions of pieces. The Fire Dragon said, "We are Gods to you Humans. So, if we tell you to die, then you should just abidingly obey your Gods."

As the Ice Dragon went to fly back up to her brothers and sisters, she stopped moving and looked down to her tail and saw Jordan standing there holding her with one hand and her eyes widened. Jordan smiled and then flames started to appear.

The Ice Dragon started roaring loudly and then Jordan started swinging her around with ease and then the Dragons saw that and then Jordan launched her at the Dragons. They saw that and then other elements appeared on her and the Dragons flew out of the way before impact. Jordan smiled and then explosions started occurring on the ground where Jordan was located, but during each attack from the Dragons, Jordan teleported forward and backwards to dodge each of the Dragons attacks. The King looked out of the window and then saw Ryan and Vincent standing there. He opened the window and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Ryan answered, "Jordan Baines is back."

The King said, "Bullshit."

The smoke disappeared and Jordan appeared standing on his two feet and then Jordan pointed up and then said, "I died once already, Dragons. I won't easily die a second time. So, bring all you've got to kill me. Hahahahaha."

The Fire Dragon said, "Kanri, you good?"

Kanri, the Ice Dragon was falling to the ground without making any noises. The Water Dragon said, "My god. She's defeated."

The Grass Dragon said, "Navag, what do we do?"

The Fire Dragon, Navag answered, "We kill this brat. Lasilom, Wirvot, Zarves, we are going to destroy this country before they get a chance to fight us."

The Water Dragon, Zarves said, "It's about damn time that we do it."

The Grass Dragon, Lasilom said, "Agreed. Time for Sansez to fall."

The Lightning Dragon, Wirvot said, "Let's end this brats life."

Kanri flew back up and then said, "Ouch, I have never felt such ecstasy before. The pain feels so good that I didn't want to talk. My bad brothers."

Jordan looked up and then said to himself, "You gotta be shitting me. How much shit do I have to put in to kill these assholes?"

A voice appeared and said, "Use Dragon Slayer Magic."

Jordan heard that and then Navag said, "Roar of the Fire..." Zarves said, "Roar of the Water..." Lasilom said, "Roar of the Grass..." Wirvot said, "Roar of the Lightning..." Kanri said, "Roar of the Ice..." Then they said together all at the same time, "...Dragon." They blew out deadly breaths from their mouths and the voice said, "Use a spell called Roar of the Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast God."

Jordan heard that and then looked around and then the voice said, "You won't find me. Just do it or your country will fall."

Jordan sighed and then the King said, "The Five Dragons of Destruction vs. a single man. Go join them."

Jordan lifted his head up and said, "Alright. Roar of the Heavenly Elemental Dragon Beast God." A devastating breath flew out of his mouth. The spells combined into one gigantic breath and the King saw that and then the voice smiled and then the Gods stared at Jordan and yelled, "No! He fell for the damn voice. He's not supposed to kill them. Stop the attack, Jordan."

Zidrus said, "Don't let the voices win, Human."

The attacks flew into each other and then causing an explosion to occur. Ryan and Vincent felt the pressure of the attacks colliding from afar and then the King closed the window and then Zidrus said, "Jordan, can you hear me?"

The voice said, "Keep it up. Kill the Dragons."

Jordan kept the attack going and then Zidrus yelled, "Jordan!"

The breath pushed the Five Dragons of Destructions attack back and then once his attack got toward them, they started screaming excessively. Jordan stopped and they all started falling to the ground. The voice said, "No. Impossible. Why? You were supposed to kill them."

The Dragons hit the ground around Jordan and then Jordan looked at them and then they said, "You saved us, Human. That voice has been tormenting us for years and we fell for it. We are heading back to Dragnof. We owe you a lot."

Jordan looked up and said, "You don't owe me anything."

Navag said, "We're serious, Human. We've been controlled by that voice for years."

Jordan said, "Trust me, you don't owe me."

They heard that and then the Dragons stood up and Jordan collapsed. The Dragons saw that and then they turned into Humans and kneeled down to him and then said, "To Dragnof we go. Farewell, Jordan Baines." They took off and then Ryan and Vincent appeared and turned him over and saw scales starting to appear on his body.


	5. Archon Meets Zeref

Millions of years into the future, when Humans were at war with the Dragons, in a city known as Mildian, Archon appeared before the people and then the Humans of Mildian started cheering and one of the little kids saw him. Archon turned into a Human and then walked toward the teachers and then asked, "Why did you call me here?"

The headmaster of the school answered, "One of our kids is trying to create Resurrection Magic. What do you think about that?"

Archon answered, "Not a smart thing to do at all. You do that, then you'll turn yourself into an immortal and be cursed for eternity. It won't be a fun experience. You should tell that student to...Know what, I'll tell him to stop myself."

He heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

Archon answered, "Yes."

Archon walked over to the boy and then asked, "How about you and I go to your place and talk business? How's that sound?"

He said, "You'll just say that I have one hell of an imagination, right?"

Archon answered, "Nope. I know what you are trying to do, kid. I tried creating magic years ago, but I ended up dying in the process. Then I got reincarnated and now look at me. I'm what I used to hate. A Dragon. I was creating magic so that we had a chance to fight the Dragons in the world."

The kid heard that and then Archon said, "Well, here I am, cursed for eternity in this body. I hope that you stop what you are doing. Or you might just end up like me."

He said, "Like a Dragon?"

Archon answered, "Nah, immortal and cursed for eternity."

He heard that and then they appeared in front of his place and appeared before the basement and then said, "So, you are trying to resurrect your little brother, it seems."

He answered, "Yes. Natsu Dragneel. I am Zeref Dragneel, by the way."

Archon said, "Jordan Baines, now going by Archon, Magic Dragon God. I've been alive since Sansez was around. Before Fiore took over it."

Zeref heard that and then said, "I see. Are you not disappointed in that fact?"

Archon answered, "Nah. It's how shit goes, Zeref. People die. Countries die. New ones are born. And shit goes down each time. Now, I gotta ask this."

Zeref said, "Go ahead."

Archon asked, "Why just resurrect your brother when you can resurrect your entire family? Wouldn't that make a lot of sense?"

Zeref answered, "I rather not be older than them by the time that I complete my research on life and death. Along with magic."

Archon sighed and asked, "Is there no winning here?"

Zeref answered, "For you, no. For me, yes."

Archon said, "Well, you have been warned, Zeref. Don't continue. If you do, then you will regret being alive."

Zeref heard that and then Archon tapped the pod and then said, "Let the kid rest, Zeref."

Zeref said, "No, he needs to live. He is just a baby."

Archon said, "I don't care. Zeref, do not make the same mistake that I made."

Zeref punched him in the face and then Archon felt that and then looked at him and walked out saying, "This kid is a lost cause. I can't help you. And you can't help him. Whatever happens next is entirely up to him. If he won't listen to reason, then there is no hope for that kid. I am sorry."

The staff members heard that and asked, "Did you find out why he's looking into it?"

Archon answered, "Nope. He didn't tell me a thing."

Zeref heard that and looked at him. Archon looked back at him and then said, "I'll be back in the future. Farewell now."

Archon turned into his Dragon form and then flew off. Zeref appeared and asked, "Why doesn't that Dragon try killing us?"

A teacher answered, "Lord Archon is a Dragon that lives beside the Humans. And never shows himself unless you call his name. Lord Archon is the strongest being in existence. He even created his own island. So that he wouldn't kill anyone."

Zeref heard that and looked down and then the teacher saw that and then said, "Zeref, you need to let go of this topic of life and death."

Zeref heard that and then nodded and walked away and said to himself, "Archon, huh?"

A couple weeks later, Archon appeared to the school and saw the bodies of all of the students and staff on the ground. And saw Zeref standing there and then said, "Zeref, you really went through with it."

Zeref answered, "Yes. I brought him back. My little brother."

Archon looked at him and then said, "I bet that you did. And you now see the cost of that, don't you?"

Zeref answered, "Yes, but I won't let my brother die."

Archon looked at him and said, "You really are as dumb as me, Zeref. And that isn't a good thing."

Zeref looked at him and then Archon looked at him and then said, "Who will teach him anyway, Zeref? You can't touch him even if you wanted to."

Zeref answered, "I have a friend that'll help out with that."

Zeref brought Archon to his friend and then the Dragon said, "Lord Archon, huh? Long time no see."

Archon said, "Igneel, so you'll be his foster parent, eh? Didn't expect that from you?"

Igneel laughed and then said, "I know, right? I always wanted a family. So here I am."

Archon asked, "Don't you have a son known as Ignia?"

Igneel answered, "Now that you mention it, I do. Hahahahaha."

Archon said, "Well now, I wonder what'll happen next. I can't wait to see your future little one. Even though you shouldn't be alive."

Igneel said, "Well, shit happens Lord Archon."

Archon said, "Yes it does."

Igneel said, "Well now, what will you do now, Lord Archon?"

Archon answered, "I'll be going back home. To Tenrou Island."

Igneel said, "See you around then."

Archon said, "See you around, Igneel. Zeref, have fun."

Zeref said, "You too, Archon."

Archon walked away and then Natsu looked at him and then Archon turned into a Dragon and flew off immediately. Igneel said, "I never expected you to know Lord Archon."

Zeref said, "We met by chance. Just like our meeting."

Igneel said, "I see."


	6. Archon Meets Mavis

A few hundred years later, on Tenrou Island, there was a guild known as Red Lizard on the island. And there an orphaned little girl appears before a Dragon sleeping on the island. She looked at the Dragon and then asked, "What are you I wonder?"

Archon heard that and then opened his eyes and then moved his head to look at her and then said, "Oh, a Human coming to pay me a visit, eh?"

She screeched and then Archon said, "There is no need to be scared little girl. I am Archon, a Dragon."

She said, "Mavis Vermillion."

Archon said, "Yes. I know who you are. I knew your parents. Well, I knew your mother."

Mavis said, "You knew my mom?"

Archon answered, "Yes. I did. She was a good friend of mine. When she wanted to escape from her family, she would come here to talk with me. But ever since she's gone, I got no one to talk to anymore."

Mavis asked, "Do you know who my dad is?"

Archon answered, "Never met him before, Mavis. Do you want to see what I look like in Human form?"

Mavis answered, "Yes, I'd love to."

Archon turned into his original form and then Mavis saw that and then said, "You look young for a Dragon."

Archon laughed and then said, "Well, I am cursed with eternal life. So, of course I'm young, Mavis. So, how has your life been?"

Mavis answered, "I am wondering if you know about Fairies?"

Archon smiled and then said, "Fairies, huh? Yes, I know about them. They should be small unseeable creatures, right?"

Mavis answered, "That have wings and are capable of flying around. I always dreamed to have met one."

Archon heard that and then a tear flowed down his face. Mavis saw that and asked, "Is something the matter, Lord Archon?"

Archon answered, "Oh no, you just remind me of my girlfriend. That's all."

Mavis asked, "Where is she? I would like to meet her?"

Archon answered, "Dead. She died a couple years ago."

Mavis heard that and then Zera appeared saying, "Mavis, father would like to speak with you."

Mavis heard that and then Archon said, "Go, Mavis. I'll still be here when you come back."

Zera looked at him and then Archon turned around and then walked back to the great tree and laid next to it again. Zera asked, "Who was that?"

Mavis answered, "Archon, a Dragon."

Zera said, "You mean the founder of this island, Archon."

Mavis answered, "Yep. The one and only."

Zera said, "You are amazing, Mavis."

Mavis said, "No, you are the amazing one. You are smart and cute too."

Zera smiled and then said, "Thank you."

Archon said to himself, "I hate the fact that I can hear everyone's conversations. The hearing of a Dragon sucks. I should have just asked the Gods to kill me."

Mavis' mothers ghost spirit appeared before him saying, "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Archon heard that and then answered, "Yep. I do."

She looked at him and said, "Look at me when I speak to you."

Archon said, "You need to know your place Human."

Archon stood up and opened his eyes and saw Mavis' mother standing there and then said, "Impossible. You are dead."

She asked, "Do you really wish to be dead?"

Archon answered, "Yes."

She said, "Even meeting with your girlfriend. Are you really going to let all of this go to waste?"

Archon looked at her and then said, "Fiona, why are you really here?"

Mavis' mother, Fiona Vermillion answered, "To make sure that you don't die before giving my daughter a proper farewell."

Archon heard that and then looked at her and Fiona said, "I'm not going to let you die just yet. Plus, her talking to you makes her really happy."

Archon looked at her and then said, "I'll die later if that makes you happy."

Fiona answered, "It doesn't. You need to live for your her sake now, Archon. So, you better not screw this up."

Archon sighed and then laid back down and said, "Fiona, see you in the far future."

Fiona smiled and then said, "Likewise."

Fiona's spirit disappeared and then Archon smiled and then said, "Still coming back to kick my ass. I love it. Hahahaha."

The Gods smiled and then said to themselves, "Hahahaha. We knew it would work. It would keep him from wanting death. I wonder what'll happen next."

The next morning, Mavis appeared and saw that he was asleep again and then Mavis sat down next to him and then Archon heard a branch break and then opened his eyes slowly and yawned saying, "Is it morning already?"

Mavis answered, "Yes."

Archon heard that and then said, "Oh, Mavis, huh? What brings you here today?"

Mavis answered, "I just want to speak with you. That's all."

Archon smiled and said, "I see. If that is the case, then I am looking forward to speaking with you again. Just like I did with your mother."

Mavis smiled and then hugged him and then Archon asked, "Why are you hugging me?"

Mavis answered, "Everytime you say 'your mother' you always sound so sad. So, I thought that a hug might help you."

Archon laughed and then said, "I see. You really are just like your mom. A real pain in the ass."

Mavis heard that and then they would talk every day. Until the day that Blue Skull attacked the island. Killing everyone on the island. Archon smelled the bloodshed and then roared like a Dragon and then the Humans of Blue Skull started running off of the island. He walked around the island and saw nothing but corpses. Archon yelled, "Mavis, where are you?"

There was no response and then Archon looked around and then Archon said to himself, "Not again. I lost another friend. Why does it always happen when I sleep? Why am I so weak? Shit."

After some time, Mavis reappeared with Zera and then saw Archon by the tree crying all by himself. Mavis asked, "Are you ok, Lord Archon?"

Archon heard that and turned around and saw Mavis standing there and then appeared before her and hugged her and continued to cry hysterically. Archon said, "I'm so glad that you are ok. I thought that I lost another friend."

Zera heard that and then asked, "Are you really a God?"

Archon looked at her and said to himself, "An illusion, huh? What was her magic again? I totally forgot. Hahahaha."

Mavis said, "You can let go of me now, Lord Archon."

Archon said, "OK."

He let go of her and then asked, "So, what are you two planning to do now that Red Lizard is gone?"

Mavis answered, "Wait for someone with a ship and go to the mainland. And as we promised, I'll make a guild for you to be a member of."

Archon smiled and then said, "Stop acting like your damn mother. It makes me sad."

Zera looked at him and then said, "Even Dragons have feelings, eh?"

Archon answered, "Not all Dragons have feelings, Zera. Acnologia is the worst Dragon that you could ever think of."

Zera heard that and then said, "The one that slaughtered all of the Dragons."

Archon answered, "Yes. I am good at hiding my presence, so I ain't dead yet. All of my Dragon friends are dead. So sad indeed."

Mavis said, "What about my mother?"

Archon said, "Humans did that. Dragons no longer exist other than me and Acnologia. Well, that's all that I know of that are still alive."

Archon looked at them and then after 7 years have passed, a group of treasure hunters appeared. Archon heard that and then said, "Seems that they'll be leaving now. I'll say goodbye for now."

Mavis and Zera brought the three treasure hunters over to Archon and then Archon looked down at them and then said, "I was just about to say goodbye to you two. Have fun in Fiore."

Mavis said, "We will."

Archon looked at Zera and then shook his head and Zera sighed and then said, "Have fun Lord Archon."

Archon said, "Take care of them for me. If you don't, then I'll come to Fiore and kill you."

They screeched and then Archon said, "Now, take care and enjoy yourselves." They took off and then Archon laid back down and then the ship took off.


	7. Joins Fairy Tail

As Archon was resting on Tenrou Island, in the year X778, Fairy Tail appeared on the island to take the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. As everyone was searching for Mavis' grave, the current guildmaster appears before Archon and said, "Hello again, Lord Archon."

Archon said, "Makarov. You really know how to make a ruckus, don't you think so as well?"

The third guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar laughed and answered, "I guess that you can say that. We wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we weren't a little crazy."

Archon said, "Fairy Tail, the guild in which Mavis created for me to join. I wonder when I'll be coming to Magnolia Town to join it."

Makarov heard that and then said, "You really plan on joining it?"

Archon answered, "Yes. It's the least that I can do for her, don't you think so as well?"

Makarov smiled and then Archon asked, "What is the goal of this one, eh?"

Makarov answered, "Find the first's grave."

Archon said, "Just like all the others, huh? Must be rough."

Makarov looked at him and said, "Nah, compared to what you've been through, this is nothing."

Archon said, "You have a point. I've been sitting here for millions of years. Hiding from Acnologia."

Makarov said, "Oh, you mean the Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon to slaughter the other Dragons."

Archon answered, "Yep. The one and only. I am stronger, but I hate killing my own kind. Even though I was once a Human myself. Just like Acnologia."

Makarov said, "You had a wife, yes?"

Archon answered, "Nah, just a girlfriend. She had a child. And they are both dead now. So, the future isn't set yet, Makarov."

Makarov's grandson arrived and then Makarov said, "Oh, you are the first to appear, it seems Laxus."

Laxus Dreyar said, "Hey there gramps. By the way, who is this?"

Makarov answered, "A friend of the firsts. And the main reason why this guild was created."

Archon said, "Archon. Nice to meet you, Laxus. It's a good thing that you aren't anything like your father."

Makarov said, "You could say that again."

Archon looked at him and then said, "If you want to become an S-Class Mage, then attack me if you have what it takes."

Makarov heard that and then Archon placed his aura up at its highest and then Laxus felt that and the entire island started shaking. Laxus asked, "What the hell is with this magic power?"

Archon answered, "I've been alive for millions of years mastering my magic. So, come on."

Makarov said, "If you have what it takes, then one hit is all you need."

Laxus said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon."

Archon heard that and then placed his hand out and then the roar vanished once it touched his hand and then Archon smiled and then said, "A Lightning Dragon Slayer Magician, huh?"

Makarov said, "We just got a Fire Dragon Slayer Magician a year ago."

Archon asked, "What is his name?"

Makarov answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

Archon smiled and then roared loudly and said, "So, Igneel is still alive then. Hahahahaha. This day just keeps getting better."

Laxus appeared in front of him and punched him right in the face. Archon felt that and then looked at Laxus and then Laxus screeched and then Makarov said, "Took you long enough, Laxus."

Laxus said, "His aura is too powerful for a normal mage like us."

Makarov said, "That is true."

Archon patted his head and then said, "Nice work, you made it to the grave and you made me look like a complete fool. Asshole."

Makarov laughed and then said, "Well then, we gotta wait for everyone to get to the spot in question now."

Archon said, "Well now, see you later."

Makarov said, "Next year. Unless you decide to join Fairy Tail sooner than that."

Archon said, "X784 is when I'll join. It's when you are at your greatest."

Makarov said, "I see. Then till next year."

Archon said, "Likewise."

In the year X784, after Natsu takes a girl back to the guild, Archon appeared in front of Fairy Tail. Archon opened the door and then saw everyone fighting one another and then the girl said, "You people really are insane."

Makarov said, "Archon, we've been expecting you."

Archon said, "Thanks. Glad to be here for Mavis."

Makarov said, "I see."

Archon appeared before Natsu and then said, "You have grown up to be a strong little brat, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Archon, do we know each other?"

Archon answered, "Yeah, we met before you and Igneel disappeared on me."

Natsu said, "You know Igneel."

Archon answered, "Yes. Igneel and I are good friends. And I know exactly where he is."

Natsu asked, "Where is he then?"

Archon placed his hand on his chest and answered, "Right here, Natsu. You may not feel him, but he's in there. I've been alive for far too long. So let's get this shit over with."

The bartender said, "Lord Archon, it's been 3 years, hasn't it?"

Archon answered, "Yes it has, Mirajane. So, still a model."

Mirajane Strauss answered, "Yes."

Archon smiled and then took his shirt off and said, "Left pec please."

Mirajane stamped it on his left pec and then Archon looked at it and then said, "I finally made it Mavis. For you, I have come to Fairy Tail. Well now, I'm going back to sleep. Till next time."

Archon collapsed on to Mirajane and then she punched Archon and he fell to the ground and then everyone saw that and then Archon used his magic to keep himself from touching the ground saying, "So damn close."

Fiona's spirit appeared and sat on Archon's back and then Makarov asked, "Who are you?"

Fiona answered, "Mavis' mother. It is good that you are finally off that island that you created yourself."

Archon said, "Thank you very much."

Fiona said, "I am glad that you are here. Mavis is probably watching right now with a smile."

Fiona hopped off of him and Archon appeared on his feet again and then said, "Anything for a friend."

Fiona kissed him and then disappeared. Archon smiled and then said to himself, "Shit."


End file.
